Do You Want to Sing Together 9
by jolly roger brat
Summary: What has as many lives as a cat? Enchancia's favorite musical collection! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. Sofia's on top of the world

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another installment of Do You Want to Sing Together! Someone wanted this song by Owl City, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia might sing it following her misadventure with the sleeping curse she accidentally put everyone under at her debut ball.**

Sofia: It's my time, and right now, I'm going for it  
It's my turn to take on the world  
And right now, the sky is my only limit  
Yeah, I'm ready to take on the world

It's my time, and right now, I'm moving forward  
It's my turn to reach for the stars  
And right now, it's cold, but I'm getting warmer  
It's my turn to live on the edge  
It's high time like dark days without an order  
Yeah, I'm ready to take on the world

Oh, I'm a satellite,  
Because I'm over the moon tonight  
Oh, feeling so alive,  
'Cause I'm on top of the world tonight

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Oh, feeling so alive,  
'Cause I'm on top of the world tonight

It's my time to burn like a wildfire  
It's my turn to rise to the top  
I'm so stoked, with flames keep on getting higher  
And I'm ready to take on the world  
It's my time, and right now, I'm going for it  
Yeah, I'm ready to take on the world

Oh, I'm a satellite,  
Because I'm over the moon tonight  
Oh, feeling so alive,  
'Cause I'm on top of the world tonight

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Oh, feeling so alive,  
'Cause I'm on top of the world tonight

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight

Oh, I'm a satellite,  
Because I'm over the moon tonight  
Oh, feeling so alive,  
'Cause I'm on top of the world tonight

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Oh, feeling so alive,  
'Cause I'm on top of the world tonight

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm on top of the world tonight


	2. Hugo wants to scream

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from High School Musical for Hugo, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for him to blow off some steam while he's trying to get over being beaten in his first race against the Junior Knights before the actual Flying Crown race, and he could think about his family legacy about being on the Flying Derby team. He could also think about how he wants to ice dance when "the men in his family don't do that."**

Hugo: The day door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart

To find you're here for  
Open another door  
But I'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard

Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'  
I know they've got a plan  
But the balls in my hands  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm driving, fighting inside

A world that's upside down  
It's spinning faster  
What do I do now? Without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through them all  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way? I can't tell,  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the

Road that I should take  
I should! turn right or left is  
It's like nothing works without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!

Yeah, the clock's running down,  
hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
Is it her? Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!  
You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!


	3. Miranda dreams of a new life

**Raven862 asked about this Carrie Underwood song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Miranda could sing it to herself before she walks down the aisle to marry King Roland, and she could think of her ex-husband for the last time.**

Miranda: It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah


	4. Desmond and Sofia's slow dance duet

**Someone wanted Desmond and Sofia to sing this song from the movie Lion of Oz, so enjoy your request! I thought they could share this as another duet following their adventure with Miss Nettle or during a slow dance at a Royal Prep party.**

Desmond: There's something about you  
How can I describe it?  
There's something about you  
Simple and pure  
Determined and sure  
Giving in every way  
Knowing just what to say  
Something about you lightens the darkest day

Sofia: There's something about you  
Look here, can you feel it?  
Something about you  
Ferociously kind  
Bravely defined  
Hopeful, well that's one part  
Daring with all your heart  
Something about you that's been with you from the start

Desmond: Your touch brings the world a welcome glow  
How you make the gardens grow  
Have you noticed?  
Do you know?  
Your voice, gentle, trusting, calm, and fair  
Anywhere and everywhere  
You're the friend who's always there  
There's something about you

Sofia: Something about you

Desmond: Who could have seen it?

Sofia: Can you believe it?

Desmond: Something about you

Sofia: Something about you

Desmond: Look what you've sewn

Sofia: Look how you've grown

Both: Who thought you'd get this far?  
Now I know who you are  
Something about you  
Knowing you're not alone

Desmond: Something about you

Sofia: Something about you

Both: Something I've always known


	5. Don't walk away from Lydia

**Someone wanted GradGirl2010's character Lydia to sing this Hannah Montana song to Cedric, so enjoy your request! I thought she could be thinking about her feelings for him. True, they compete against each other, but Lydia can't deny her developing feelings for him.**

Lydia: I've been, running,  
In circles all day long.  
I'm out, of breath,  
But I'm still going strong.

I'm gonna get you yeah,  
No matter what they say.  
You think I'm losing,  
But I always get my way.

HEY!

Don't walk away,  
When I'm talking to you.  
This ain't no time for your  
Bad attitude.  
Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really  
Down for the chase,  
Cuz my heart's already in it,  
And I'm never gonna quit it,  
When you finally gonna get it,  
Don't walk away.

When I'm talking to you

You act, act like,  
That I don't have a clue.  
You think you know it all,  
But I'm so onto you.

You think you figured out just how to win this game.  
I'm on your tracks,  
Yeah, I know every move you make.

HEY!

Don't walk away,  
When I'm talking to you.  
This ain't no time for your  
Bad attitude.  
Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really  
Down for the chase,  
Cuz my heart's already in it,  
And I'm never gonna quit it,  
When you finally gonna get it,  
Don't walk away.

I won't give up just like that,  
I'm gonna make you mine.  
If it takes everything I have-

Don't walk away,  
When I'm talking to you.  
This ain't no time for your  
Bad attitude.  
Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really  
Down for the chase,  
Cuz my heart's already in it,  
And I'm never gonna quit it,  
When you finally gonna get it,  
Don't walk away.

When I'm talking to you.

Yeah...

Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really  
Down for the chase,  
Cuz my heart's already in it,  
And I'm never gonna quit it,  
When you finally gonna get it,  
Don't walk away.


	6. A fun song for the mer-kids

**Isiah02 asked about this Spongebob Squarepants tune, so enjoy your request! I thought during the party at the end of Cool Hand Fluke, Oona and Sofia could loosen Fluke up when he's still thinking that he has to be the center of attention.**

Oona: It's not about winning, it's about fun!

Fluke: What's that?

Sofia: Fun is when you...fun is...it's like...it's kinda...sorta like a...  
What is fun? HERE... Let me spell it for you!

(sings): F is for Friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me.  
N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Mer-kids: Down here in the deep blue sea!

Fluke: F is for Fire that burns down a whole ship.  
U is for UNDERSEA QUAKES!  
N is for Narwhals who attack-

Oona: Fluke! Those things aren't what fun is all about!  
Now, do it like this,  
F is for Friends who do stuff to-

Fluke: No way! This is stupid!

Sofia: Here, let me help you...  
F is for friends who do stuff together.  
U is for You and me, TRY IT!

Fluke: N is for Anywhere and anytime at all.

Mer-kids: Down here in the deep blue sea!

Fluke: Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside...  
Should we stop?

Sofia: No! That's how you're supposed to feel!

Fluke: Well I like it! Let's do it again!

Oona: Okay!

Sofia, Fluke and Oona: F is for Frolic through all the flowers.  
U is for Ukelele.  
N is for Night stars, chewing gum, and sand licking.  
Here with my best buddy.

(Laughing)

Mer-kids: Down in the deep blue sea.


	7. A song for the Festival of Kites

**In honor of the new Sofia episode The Bamboo Kite, I thought it might be fun for her, Jin, and Jun to sing this classic Mary Poppins song following Jun's recovery from her Summer Sniffles. And maybe Kai the panda can dance along with them while Wu Chang does some ancient magic!**

Sofia: With tuppence for paper and strings  
You can have your own set of wings  
With your feet on the ground  
You're a bird in a flight  
With your fist holding tight  
To the string of your kite

Oh, oh, oh!  
Let's go fly a kite  
Up to the highest height!  
Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring  
Up through the atmosphere  
Up where the air is clear  
Oh, let's go fly a kite!

Jun and Jin join in: Let's go fly a kite  
Up to the highest height!  
Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring  
Up through the atmosphere  
Up where the air is clear  
Oh, let's go fly a kite!

Jun: When you send it flyin' up there  
All at once you're lighter than air

Jin: You can dance on the breeze  
Over houses and trees  
With your first holding tight  
To the string of your kite

Everyone: Oh, oh, oh!  
Let's go fly a kite  
Up to the highest height!  
Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring  
Up through the atmosphere  
Up where the air is clear  
Let's go fly a kite!


	8. Cedric really does care

**In some stories here, Cedric has strong feelings for Sofia, and in others, he has strong feelings for GradGirl2010's character Lydia. Of course, he pretends not to care about either of them, so I thought he could sing this classic Gordon Lightfoot song as he thinks about his feelings for them.**

Cedric: I think you'll have somebody waiting outside in the rain  
To take you away  
You got places to go, you got people to see still I'm gonna miss you  
But anyway

I wish you good spaces in the faraway places you go  
If it rains or it snows  
May you be safe and warm and never grow old  
And if you need somebody sometimes

You know I will always be there  
I'll do it although I'm not supposed to care

I'll give you the keys to my flying machine if you'd like  
I will show you the light and when you call  
I'm gonna come to you  
And when you find someone who loves you

I'll know you would treat me the same  
Just lie there, cause you're not supposed to care

It's some kind of a game and I'm glad it came down to the final round  
But anyway  
If you think you need someone who needs you  
You know I will always be there

I'll do it although I'm not supposed to care  
I'll do it although I'm not supposed to care


	9. Amber's not left behind

**Raven862 asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Amber could sing it to herself in Curse of Princess Ivy when she's trying to reconcile with Sofia, or during Buttercup Amber when Sofia offers to let her go back while she saves everyone from the bog.**

Amber: I never imagined myself out on my own  
Tryin' to find out what's next for me  
My sister has always been there for me  
Maybe now there's more that I could be

I guess as time goes by  
Everybody has to go out on their own  
Maybe someday I'll have to try  
Somethin' new that's just for me  
A little somethin' that could be  
Just my own and I won't feel so left behind

We used to say that we'd be always side by side  
Maybe things are changin' and this could mean goodbye  
I always thought our friendship was all I'd ever need  
We've always been a family, what else is there for me?

I guess as time goes by  
Everybody has to go out on their own  
And maybe someday I'll have to try  
Somethin' new that's just for me  
A little somethin' that could be  
Just my own and I won't feel so left behind


	10. A hot song for James

**Someone wanted James to sing this Florida Georgia Line song, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe he could be singing this in his room after the karaoke day in chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song, when he's thinking about how he sang with Vivian in front of the class and everyone loved it.**

James: Girl you melt me like ice and whiskey  
With those blue fling looks that you give me,  
You can't hide what's inside  
And it's killing me right now to see you wanna slip off with me again.

Why should we go round and round the truth, like we been doin?  
Every time we lie girl we're losing  
So why should we spend Saturday night alone,  
When I can call you on the phone, pick you up  
Make it up as we go along  
Pull an all-nighter chasing that desire  
Sparks flying in her eyes like lighters (like lighters)  
Get a little higher (get a little higher),  
Sippin' on fire

You act like you don't know what you're missing,  
Every time you end up back with him  
Cuz' it's safe. And you're scared.  
Of everything you're feeling when we're burning the midnight down again

Why should we go round and round the truth, like we been doin?  
Every time we lie girl we're losing  
So why should we spend Saturday night alone,  
When I can call you on the phone, pick you up  
Make it up as we go along  
Pull an all-nighter chasing that desire  
Sparks flying in her eyes like lighters (like lighters)  
Get a little higher (get a little higher),  
Sippin' on fire

Every goodbye is bittersweet,  
So why should we fight what we both need?

Why should we go round and round the truth, like we been doin?  
Every time we lie girl we're losing  
So why should we spend Saturday night alone,  
When I can call you on the phone, pick you up  
Make it up as we go along  
Pull an all-nighter chasing that desire  
Sparks flying in her eyes like lighters (like lighters)  
Get a little higher (get a little higher),  
Sippin' on fire

Girl you melt me like ice and whiskey  
With those blue fling looks that you give me,  
You can't hide what's inside  
And it's killing me right now to see you wanna slip off with me!


	11. Candice's fight song

**Thanks to a scene in Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2, I was inspired to have Candice play this famous Charlie Daniels tune. I thought she could play this during the fight at the Wassalia celebration. And for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 5 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend.**

Candice: The Devil went down to Georgia  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal

When he came across this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump  
And said, "Boy, let me tell you what

"I guess you didn't know it  
But I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you care to take a dare  
I'll make a bet with you

"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the Devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul  
Cause I think I'm better than you"

The boy said, "My name's Johnny  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret  
Cause I'm the best that's ever been"

Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose the Devil gets your soul

The Devil opened up his case  
And he said, "I'll start this show"  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow

And he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

When the Devil finished  
Johnny said, "Well you're pretty good old son  
But sit down in that chair right there  
Let me show you how it's done"

Fire on the mountain, run boys, run  
The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No child, no

The Devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back  
If you ever wanna try again  
I done told you once, you son of a bitch  
I'm the best that's ever been"

And he played, 'Fire on the Mountain', run boys, run  
The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No child, no


	12. Cleo's secret song

**I thought this tune from Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure could be like a deleted song from Sidekick Cleo. Sofia's the only one who knows about Cleo's awesome singing talents, but Cleo is still thinking that she should do everything Hildi does. I also thought that after Sofia goes home, Cleo could sing this to herself as she thinks about trying out for the school play.**

Cleo: I got something inside of me  
Something that needs to be heard  
Deep down a voice is guiding me  
Hidden emotions have stirred

Why have I let others lead the way?  
When all along I know what it is  
I want to say

Whatever it is I'll do it  
I'm the answer to your prayers  
Whatever you want, stop looking  
Nobody else compares  
Whatever you've seen before  
I'll give you so much more  
You'll be totally impressed  
I'm Royal Prep's Best Kept Secret

I thought I had a perfect plan  
Where I would wind up on top  
One day I'm thinking, "Yes, I can! "  
Next thing you know I'm a flop

Why did I ever play this silly game  
I've got to shake up the rules  
And stake my claim

Whatever it is I'll do it  
I'm the answer to your prayers  
Whatever you want, stop looking  
Nobody else compares  
Whatever you've seen before  
I'll give you so much more  
You'll be totally impressed  
I'm Royal Prep's Best Kept Secret

What if I missed my window?  
What if I blew my shot?  
What if the only chance I was going to get  
I already got?  
I'm not ready to turn the page  
Until I'm on stage in a show  
No, nobody move  
I've got something to prove  
Don't you know?

Whatever it is I'll do it  
I'm the answer to your prayers  
Whatever you want, stop looking  
Nobody else compares  
Whatever you've seen before  
I'll give you so much more  
You'll be totally impressed  
I'm Royal Prep's Best Kept Secret

Mmm... mmmm... mmmm...


	13. If these animals could really talk

**Raven862 asked about this Littlest Pet Shop song, so enjoy your request! I thought that it might be fun for some of Enchancia Castle's favorite animals to get together and talk about how they feel that not everyone in the castle can understand them. However, Clover could find some kind of magic trinket, similar to the girls' amulets and James' badge, and imagine that it could let everyone understand what they're saying.**

 **Setting: Sofia's animal friends have gotten together, and as they watch their human friends playing, they start talking about how great it would be if everyone could talk to them. (They're outside so Candice's kitten friend Creamy can also sing with them.)**

Clover: If I could talk to the humans  
If they could hear the words I'm usin'  
I would always know that they would understand  
If I could talk to the humans  
We could chat while I was groomin'  
And the little things in life would be so grand

Eddie Monkey: We'd talk about philosophy and the weather  
Or just how itchy it feels inside this sweater

Jagger (James' puppy): I'd say "Have you read the latest book?  
And by the way,  
I'd rather have the dry food in my bowl today!"

Mia: We could gossip about the neighbor's naughty cat (catches Creamy's glare) Sorry, Creamy!

Praline: I could say "Your hair is messy, put on a hat."

Minimus: Yeah, we could help them, right?  
If we could talk to our owners, we'd get to tell  
All the things they're doing wrong or not so well

Creamy: You're about to use the salt instead of sugar!

Robin: Wipe your nose, you've got a hanging booger!

Jagger: I know you think the guy at the door is a mailman  
But I can smell him, and it's a salesman!

All: If we could talk to the humans  
If they could hear the words we're using  
Just think how much we'd laugh about all day  
If we could talk to the humans  
There'd be no more presuming  
What they think we're trying to do or feel or say

Clover: I would sa-a-a-y...

Enchanted brooch: Your mechanical wax is lovely today.


	14. Amber's new feelings about Hugo

**Different people have asked about this song from High School Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Amber could sing it to herself after the Flying Derby tryout race when she learns that Hugo was being a jerk to Sofia, and she's reconsidering her feelings for him.**

Amber: It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe that  
Miracles could happen?  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairy tale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true

But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairy tale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true

'Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
'Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe  
That I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

'Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you


	15. The men in Hugo's family do sing

**Someone asked about King Garrick and Hugo doing this Thin Lizzy song which was also featured in Toy Story, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing this after Hugo's awesome ice dancing performance in Lord of the Rink. The men in Hugo's family might not ice dance, but they do sing! And I thought it might be nice for Axel to join his "baby bro" and father for this sing-along.**

Hugo: Guess who just got back today  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed that much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy

Garrick: They were askin' if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
Told 'em you were livin' downtown  
Drivin' all the old men crazy

Hugo/Garrick/Axel: The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town again)

Garrick: You know that chick that used to dance a lot  
Every night she'd be on the floor, shakin' what she got  
When I say she was cool she was red hot  
I mean, she was steamin'

Axel: And that time over at Johnny's place,  
Well, this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face  
Man, we just fell about the place  
If that chick don't want to know, forget her

Hugo/Garrick/Axel: The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)

The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town again)

Hugo: Spread the word around  
Guess who's back in town

Axel: Just spread the word around

Garrick: Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
Down at Dino's Bar 'n' Grill  
The drink will flow and the blood will spill  
And if the boys want to fight, you better let 'em

Hugo: That jukebox in the corner blastin' out my favorite song  
The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long  
Won't be long till the summer comes  
Now that the boys are here again

Garrick/Hugo/Axel: The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)  
The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town)

Axel: Spread the word around

Garrick/Hugo/Axel: The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town again)  
The boys are back in town again

Hugo: Been hangin' down at Dino's  
The boys are back in town again


	16. Amber wants everything or nothing at all

**Isiah02 asked about this song from James Bond, so enjoy your request! I thought Amber might sing this to inspire James to write another adventure for their favorite spy duo, Andrew Harmon and Julie Melody, especially since they had so much fun in my story The Enchancian Canine Caper. (But this also might be a good song for Amber since she always wants everything anyway!)**

Amber: Yeah, yeah...

Time don't wait for no-one  
So my heart and my time I refuse to waste  
You thought you knew the score but  
There's just so much more when you're caught in the race

What is love  
Without a flame  
What's a rose  
Without a name  
What is passion without pain  
It ain't nothing more than an empty space

Give me Everything or Nothing  
Give me Everything or Nothing at all  
Everything or Nothing  
Give me Everything or Nothing at all

(ooh)

He thought he knew who love was  
'till he fell in the arms of another extreme  
But who's to say things can't be changed  
It's your world and tomorrow's not guaranteed

Can't drive a car without the keys  
Give me the bowl cause a bite's just the tease  
What good's the bottom without the top  
And until I get it all, no, I'm not gonna stop, so

Give me Everything or Nothing (I want it all, I want it all!)  
Give me Everything or Nothing at all  
Everything or Nothing  
Give me Everything or Nothing at all

Everything is all that I want  
Everything is all that I want  
Everything is all that I want, I take what I want  
Everything is all that I want  
Everything, I get what I want

Everything or Nothing (I take what I want)  
Everything or Nothing (I get what I want)  
Everything or Nothing (I take what I want)  
Everything or Nothing (I get what I want)

What is love  
Without a flame  
What's a rose  
Without a name  
What good's the bottom without the top  
And until I get it all, no, I'm not gonna stop, so

(screams)

Give me Everything or Nothing  
Give me Everything or Nothing at all  
Everything or Nothing  
Give me Everything or Nothing at all

Give me everything...  
Everything or Nothing at all  
Give me everything...  
Give me Everything or Nothing at all

Everything or Nothing (I take what I want)  
Everything or Nothing (I get what I want)  
Everything or Nothing (I take what I want)  
Everything or Nothing (I get what I want)

Give me Everything or Nothing at all


	17. Roland and Miranda's duet from the heart

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Country Bears, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Roland and Miranda could sing this either as they start getting to know each other, or at their wedding or as another duet during their anniversary ball. The possibilities are endless!**

Roland: We take the long way around  
We get lost and we get found  
I wonder why we couldn't go  
Straight to the heart of love

Miranda: Climbing mountains, crossing streams  
Crying tears, and dreaming dreams  
I guess that's the only way we know  
Straight to the heart of love

Roland and Miranda: Straight to the heart of love should be  
The shortest distance from lonely  
Not always the road you're thinking of  
Straight to the heart of love

Miranda: So take a chance, shine your light  
Everything will be alright  
You're gonna find a way to go  
Straight to the heart of love

Roland and Miranda: Straight to the heart of love should be  
The shortest distance from lonely  
Not always the road you're thinking of  
Straight to the heart of love

Miranda: I've been thinking about you and me  
And how this love was meant to be

Roland: I'm taking the next clear shot I see  
Straight to the heart of love

Miranda: I'm taking the next clear shot I see  
Straight to the heart of love

Roland and Miranda: Straight to the heart of love, straight  
Straight to the heart of love, straight  
Straight, straight, straight, straight  
Straight to the heart of love, straight  
Straight to the heart of love, straight


	18. New doors open for Nell and Sabrina

**To go along with theblindwriter95's story My Sister and Me, I thought it might be nice for Nell and Sabrina to sing this classic Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat song during their first nights in the dungeon, then in the castle when they start their new lives. I'd also like to thank theblindwriter95 for helping with the details on the setting.**

 **Setting: Following their arrest, Nell and Sabrina are in jail. Nell is muttering in her sleep, and Sabrina asks what's wrong. Not wanting to scare her little sister, Nell tries to explain that once they get out they won't be** **known just as Helen and Sabrina anymore, but** **as orphans or thieves. They also starts singing this to comfort each other.**

NELL: Close every door to me  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light

Do what you want with me  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night

If my life were important I would ask "Will I live or die?"  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world

Close every door to me  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Enchancia  
Are never alone

For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own

SABRINA: Close every door to me  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light

NELL: Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay

I do not matter  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away

If my life were important I would ask "Will I live or die?"  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world

NELL AND SABRINA: Close every door to me  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Enchancia  
Are never alone

For we know we shall find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we have been promised  
A land of our own!


	19. A love song for Vivian?

**Someone wanted Vivian to sing this song from Thumbelina, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing it to herself after her amazing performance at the end of The Shy Princess, and she notices that James is looking at her, and she wonders about her developing feelings for him.**

Vivian: I am all alone  
Always on my own  
There's nobody in this whole wide world  
For me to love  
Always by myself  
Stuck here on this shelf  
Is there someone in this whole wide world  
For me to love?  
For Vivian to love?

And even though I'm small as this  
It happens I have lips to kiss  
A hand to hold  
A heart that breaks in two or make me free

Will someone ever notice me?

I am all alone, always on my own  
Is there someone in this whole wide world  
For me to love?  
For Vivian to love?


	20. Sofia and Amber's sister song

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from the new Elena of Avalor series, so enjoy your request! I thought that following the events of either Once Upon a Princess or Curse of Princess Ivy, following Sofia and Amber's reconciliation, they could sing this as they spend some time together. (And poor James, he wants someone to play with too!)**

Amber: Things may be different now since you became a Princess  
But one thing will never change: You mean more than all the rest.  
And even though I may rule first, I promise you from the start  
I'll always make time for you because you are in my heart

James: Amber, do you and Sofia want to play dazzleball with me?

Amber: Sister, sister, sister time  
You can put your doubts away  
Sister, sister, sister time  
By your side, I'll always stay

Sister, sister, sister time  
Nothing will stand in the way of  
Sister, sister, sister time  
It's the best part of my day

James: But Amber...  
Amber: It'll have to wait  
James: But Amber...  
Amber: We cannot be late  
James: But Amber...  
Amber: So if you don't mind  
I'm having some sister time

Sofia and Amber: Sister, sister, sister time  
Amber: Off we go without delay  
Sofia and Amber: Sister, sister, sister time  
Amber: Our adventure's underway

Sofia and Amber: Sister, sister, sister time  
Nothing will stand in our way  
Sister, sister, sister time  
You're the best part of my day

Sister, sister, sister time  
Sister, sister, sister time  
Sister, sister, sister time  
By your side, I'll always stay


	21. Greylock and Cedric's battle of wits

**Someone wanted Cedric and Greylock to sing this song from Quest for Camelot, so enjoy your request! I thought that during their little magic competition during Baileywhoops, they could try to outdo each other before they save the kids from the flying carousel and the adults from the boat.**

Greylock: I'd be rockin' with the Dinos  
Swingin' with the Rhinos  
I could dragonize this cave in a minute!  
GREYLOCK!  
They would sing cuz I would be the dragon king  
I would love this world without you in it!  
If I didn't have you!

Cedric: If you didn't have me?

Greylock: If I didn't have you!

Cedric: Or how about if I didn't have you huh?

Greylock and Cedric: Oh, what I could be if there was only me  
oh what I'd do if I didn't have you

Sofia: STOP BICKERING AND GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!

Cedric: ACT! DID SOMEONE SAY ACT!  
I CAN ACT!  
If only I had separate parts  
My career would be the art  
I'd be the STAR of Camelot

Greylock: You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!

Cedric: If I didn't have you

Greylock: I should be so lucky!

Cedric: If I didn't have you!

Greylock: Oh wait you'd be dead!

Greylock and Cedric: Oh what I could be if there was only me  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Cedric: TRAPPED! OH TRAPPED!

Greylock: Stuck here with you for 500 years

Cedric: Oh dear, it's learned to count

Greylock: If you had gotten me a good lawyer  
I would've split 400 years ago!

Cedric: Now listen here pal, I didn't come here to be insulted!

Greylock: Oh? Where do you usually go?

Cedric: I'd be a fire breathing lizard

Greylock: I'd be one high flying wizard!

Cedric: You'd be nothing without me  
You'd be extinct  
You'd cease to be

Greylock: I'm so tired of you nagging

Cedric: I'm so tired of your bragging

Greylock: Ha-ha, without me you'd have no brain!

Greylock and Cedric: With which to think!

(simultaneously)

Greylock: I'd be rockin' with the Dinos  
Swingin' with the Rhinos  
I could dragonize this cave in a minute!  
GREYLOCK!  
They would sing cuz I would be the dragon king  
I would love this world without you in it!

Cedric: If only I had separate parts  
My career would be the art  
I'd be the STAR of Camelot  
I would love this world without you in it!

Greylock and Cedric: If I didn't have you!

Sofia: If I didn't have you!

Greylock and Cedric: If I didn't have you!

Sofia: If I didn't have you!  
YEAH, YEAH YEAH

Cedric: This way, let me lead!  
YEAH YEAH YEAH

Greylock: No this way, twinkle toes!

Greylock and Cedric: Life could be so sweet, if these were both my feet!  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!

Greylock: I got you babe!

Greylock and Cedric: Oh what I'd do if I didn't have yooooou!

(Elvis imitation, both)  
hey! well if I didn't!  
well if I didn't, have you!  
Thank you very much!  
thank you very much ladies and gentlemen!  
you've sang before have you?


	22. Hildegard's fashion faux pas

**Someone wanted Hildegard to sing this song from Spongebob Squarepants, so enjoy your request! I thought that she could have a little wardrobe malfunction when she rips her dress after tripping on something in front of everyone. And unfortunately, Zandar sees it. However, Cleo, Vivian, and Sofia are there to give Hildi some shoulders to cry on. And as they sing, Sofia can demonstrate her fantastic sewing skills as she fixes the rip.**

Hildegard: When I ripped my dress...  
I thought that I had everybody on my side,  
But I went and blew it all sky high,  
And, now, he won't even spare a passing glance,  
All just because I - ripped my dress.

Cleo, Sofia and Vivian: When Zandar came 'round, just to say hello,  
Hildegard turned into a clown,  
And no guy ever wants to dance,  
With a fool who went and - ripped her dress.

Hildegard: I know I shouldn't mope around; I shouldn't curse,  
But the pain feels so much worse.  
Cause windin' up with no one is a lot less fun,  
Than a burn from the sun...

Cleo and Vivian **:** ...Or sand in your buuuuns.

Hildegard: Now I learned a lesson I won't soon forget,  
So listen and you won't regret:  
"Be true to yourself; don't miss your chance,  
And you won't end up like the..."

Everyone: ...fool who ripped her dress.


	23. A new princess victory song

**Someone asked about Sofia, Jun, and Amber singing this Dove Cameron song, so enjoy your request! I thought they could use this as a victory song as they go to the Jade Jaguar's cave to save their dads and brothers and prove Emperor Kwan wrong that princesses can do anything.**

Sofia: On a scale of one to ten  
I am perfect like I am  
I don't need your number  
We don't need your number

Amber: And those stupid magazines  
Want me to change my everything  
They don't even matter  
They're not taking my power

Jun: I'm so over  
All these voices around  
They've said enough  
It's my turn, let's get loud

Sofia/Amber/Jun: I'll show you what girl is  
'Cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about the dress size  
It's all about what's inside

Amber: I'll stand up now  
And won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface  
To show you what a girl is

Jun: Being flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything  
I'm done wasting my time (I'm done wasting my time)  
I can make up my own mind (I can make up my own mind)

Sofia: I'm so over  
All of these voices around  
They've said enough  
It's my turn, let's get loud

Sofia/Amber/Jun: I'll show you what girl is  
'Cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about the dress size  
It's all about what's inside

Jun: I'll stand up now  
And won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface  
To show you what a girl is

Amber: You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear  
Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there

Sofia: It's pretty clear that you won't see us on the sidelines (no)  
We're gonna take it over standing like a high-rise  
Yeah, and if you ever doubt what a girl can do  
sit back and let us show you, it's been really nice to know you

Amber: No doubt, we're a force that's undeniable  
Get together we'll work this house to bring it down on you

Jun: I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for you  
Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over

Amber: On a scale from one to ten, I am perfect like I am  
I don't need your number, we don't need your number

Sofia/Amber/Jun: I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside  
I'll stand up now, and won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is  
We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is


	24. Zandar's song for his princess

**Someone wanted Zandar to sing this Click 5 song to Hildegard, so enjoy your request! I thought that during the dancing in Two to Tangu, he could join her in a dance, and sing this to her. Or he could sing it to her to cheer her up following her fashion faux pas in chapter 22.**

Zandar: I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down

Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time

Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud


	25. The girls' wild sleepover song

**Someone asked about this song from the new Adventures in Babysitting movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun for Sofia, Amber, and their friends to sing this as they get to know each other during The Big Sleepover.**

Amber _:_ My heart is racing  
Can't stop this feeling  
My ground is shaking  
Oh

Ruby: Wanna let go, go crazy  
Dance on the ceiling  
My world is waiting  
Oh

Sofia: Don't wanna stop  
Give up. I want it all  
'Cause I just ain't had enough  
Keep up

Hildegard: We're gonna show the world  
That there's just  
No stopping us  
No one can hold us back  
We're gonna break the rules  
Can't hold us back we're  
Gonna light the fuse in us

Girls: I'm living on the wild side, wild side  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...  
On the wild side, wild side  
So ready now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...

Jade: I used to think that  
Good things were so bad  
No need to hold back  
Not me, no more  
I'm walking this road  
I'm taking control  
My heart can't say no!

Girls: I'm living on the wild side, wild side  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...  
On the wil dside, wild side  
So ready now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...

Cleo: Don't wanna live my life by design  
Locked inside, break out

Sofia: Break the rules  
Light the fuse

Hildegard: Something new  
That's right

Amber: I'm living on the wild side,  
No telling what I might find,  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, oh

Girls: I'm living on the wild side, wild side  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...  
On the wild side, wild side  
So ready now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh...  
I'm living on the wild side, wild side


	26. Cedric's new song for Lydia

**Since Cedric and GradGirl2010's character Lydia have a kind of rivalry, I thought it might be fun for him to sing this song from the Muppets when he hears that she is coming for a visit and thinks about his mixed feelings for her.**

Cedric: Lydia, oh Lydia, say, have you met Lydia?  
Lydia the tattooed lady  
She has eyes that folks adore so  
And a torso even more so  
Lydia, oh Lydia, that encyclopedia  
Oh Lydia, the queen of tattoo  
On her back is the Battle of Waterloo  
Beside it the Wreck of the Hesperus, too  
And proudly above waves the red, white and blue  
You can learn a lot from Lydia

(la la la la la la)  
(la la la la la la)

She can give you a view of the world in tattoo  
If you step up and tell her where  
For a dime you can see Kankakee or Paree  
Or Washington crossing the Delaware

(la la la la la la)  
(la la la la la la)

Lydia, oh Lydia, say, have you met Lydia?  
Oh Lydia the tattooed lady  
When her muscles start relaxin'  
Up the hill comes Andrew Jackson

Lydia, oh Lydia, oh have you met Lydia  
Oh Lydia, the champ of them all  
She once swept an admiral clear off his feet  
The ships on her hips made his heart skip a beat  
And now the old boy's in command of the fleet  
For he went and married Lydia


	27. Hugo's change of heart

**Raven862 asked about this song from the Beauty and the Beast musical, so enjoy your request! I thought Hugo could sing it to himself as he thinks about how he treated Sofia before and during the tryout race, and also he wants to help her with ice dancing. He might also sing this to himself as he attempts to make it up to her for how he acted at the Flying Crown race.**

Hugo: And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness

Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion

No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her and make her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?

Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward

No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me.


	28. Vivian's love song for James

**Someone wanted Vivian to sing this song from Thumbelina, so enjoy your request! I thought it could be a type of sequel to chapter 19 after she gets together with James, and maybe she could even sing it to him at the karaoke party after he unmasks himself.**

Vivian: I was once alone  
Out there on my own  
Now there's finally someone in my world  
For me to love

Finally skies are blue  
Finally we came through  
Finally happily I'm glad to see  
He looks at me  
And love is something I love

Cause even though  
I'm small as this  
It happens I have lips to kiss  
A hand to hold  
A heart that breaks in two or maybe three  
And someone's finally noticed me

Now I'm not alone  
Now I'm not on my own  
Finally happily I take my place  
With him I love  
And love is something I love


	29. Cedric makes it his

**Fanfictionmakermachine asked about this song from Elmo in Grouchland, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for Cedric to sing this as he finally gets his hands on Sofia's amulet in Cedric Be Good, and his mother Winifred, as well as Wormwood, could join him (and for the purpose of this song, Cedric and Winifred can hear him).**

Cedric (spoken): It's mine! The Amulet of Avalor is mine at last!

(sings) The issue at hand is the necklace at hand  
and I wish you would hand or I'll squish you at hand.  
The necklace at hand to the man who can prove he can be  
the most deserving he  
that's me me-me-me-me  
me me-me-me-me  
me me-me-me-me  
me-me-me-me-e-e-e-e.

Thank you, Wormwood.  
Oh I love that!  
Oh Wormy, give me that Lollipop.

Wormwood: Yum. Tasty.

Cedric: That's mine!  
Look at what I got, this lamp, this yacht  
But what makes having fun is knowing you have not.  
Whoo! Come on Wormy!  
Some may call it greed, it's not, it's need  
A need I love to feed, the need to have a lot.  
I give my all to all I seize, see?  
And all I give I give to me.  
Ha!

I see it, take it, and I make it mine.  
My little stamper adds a pinch of perfection.  
On every middle is my little sign.  
I aim to make it mine!

Winifred: He sees it, takes it, and he makes it "mine".

Cedric: I truly care.

Winifred: His little stamper adds a pinch of perfection.

Cedric: I give and give.

Wormwood: On every middle is his little sign.  
He aches!

Cedric: I ache!

Winifred: He shakes!

Cedric: I quake!

Cedric, Wormwood, and Winifred: To make it mine!

Cedric: Oh, my favorite Teddy Bear!  
Ah, my Yo-Yo! I love my Yo-Yo!  
Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.  
Things that once belonged to you.  
Like this little plastic telephone.  
I love this highway traffic cone.  
Ooh! This wedding cake for Jill and Jake.  
This rake. This giant rubber snake.  
This Chippendale, DON'T LET IT BREAK!

Wormwood: It's true, love is a many-"splintered" thing.

Winifred: He sees it, takes it, then he makes it "mine".

Wormwood: You better believe it!

Winifred: Oh, what an honor to be in his collection.

Wormwood: It is such an honor.

Winifred: It's like an offer that you can't define.

Wormwood: An offer you can't refuse.

Winifred: He aches!

Cedric: I ache!

Wormwood: He shakes!

Cedric: I quake!

Cedric, Wormwood, and Winifred: To make it mine.

Cedric: You say you love your old Atari.  
(sniffs) I love it more.

Wormwood: He loves it more.

Cedric: You say you love your new Ferarri  
Mine! I love it more.

Wormwood: He loves it more.

Cedric: Look at me, I'm on safari.  
Things I want, my only quarry.  
I like what is yours far more than you.

Winifred: Diddly, Diddly, Diddly-Doo.

Cedric: And if love means never having to say you're sorry...  
(Drops glass of milk) Well, I never do.

Wormwood: The lights! Someone turn on the lights!

Cedric: I see it, take it, then I make mine.  
I stamp a valentine, a sign of affection.  
Four little letters make a word so fine.  
I ache to make it  
I see it, take it, then I make it mine.

Winifred: He sees it, takes it

Cedric: I give a stamp that says good-bye to neglection!  
I got an offer that you can't decline.  
When umbrellas disappear  
They're not lost. They're all here.  
With the keys you cannot find.  
Pens and Mittens left behind.  
Got 'em locked in a box with a million missing socks.  
An army guy, a glove.  
Here it is. Oh how I love to make it **mine!**  
HA HA!


	30. That's how these friends do

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Teen Beach 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for Sofia, Amber, James, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Sandra to get together and sing this at the celebration at the end of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray.**

Sofia: There's a fresh breeze headed down the beach  
Saving me from the heat  
A new beginning on a wave of endless possibilities  
I feel a good change coming round the bend  
Can't help but move my feet

Amber: It's a different story cause I change the end  
I make my own destiny  
I make my own destiny

Lucinda: I make my own destiny  
I make my own destiny

Sandra: Dancing and a howlin', shaking and a shoutin'  
Over flowing like a soda fountain  
Moving and a grooving everything is new and  
I take your hand and I dance with you  
I'm gonna show you how we do

All: Bubba, bubba, bubble up and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do  
Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma  
That's how we do  
Bubba, bubba, bubble up and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do  
Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma  
That's how we do

James: My only job is to surf all day  
I only wanna work on my tan  
I gotta live life in my own way  
I take my chances in the sand

Dorrie: I party down till the sun comes up  
Rocking then we're ready to go  
Anything can happen our time has come  
Come on let's start the show  
Come on let's start the show

Candice: Dancing and a howlin', a shaking and a shoutin'  
Over flowing like a soda fountain  
Moving and a grooving everything is new and  
I take your hand and I dance with you  
I'm gonna show you how we do

All: Bubba, bubba, bubble up and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do  
Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma  
That's how we do  
Bubba, bubba, bubble up and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do  
Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma  
That's how we do

Sofia: So do the milkshake

Amber: Do the jelly belly

James: Oh do the hooha

Lucinda: Give em a knuckle sandwich, pow!

Dorrie: And the wiggle worm

Candice: And do the angry gorilla, hoo hoo

Sandra: Praying mantis, Namaste

James: And don't forget the kitchen sink!

Girls: Oh, James!

All: I take your hand and I dance with you  
I'm gonna show you how we do

Bubba, bubba, bubble up and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do  
Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma  
That's how we do  
Bubba, bubba, bubble up and poppa, poppa, poppa la and sparka, sparka rattley do  
Fizza, fizza, fizza la and whizza, whizza, whizza la and booma, booma  
That's how we do  
That's how we do

That's how we do  
That's how we do


	31. Amber rocks the runway

**Raven862 asked about this Alvin and the Chipmunks song for Amber, so enjoy your request! I thought that as she makes her grand entrance in Princess Butterfly, she could sing this to herself as she plans to win the costume contest by any means necessary.**

Amber: You're a star, yes you are!  
Work that runway, you're in charge  
Strut your stuff, show it off  
No one walks the way you walk

You run, run, run the runway  
Walk, walk, walk it your way  
Turn that corner - make 'em stare  
Jealous of those things you wear!

Royal Prep students: Move ya body - move - move ya body  
The party's just gettin' started!  
Move ya body - move - move ya body  
The party's just gettin' started!

Hildegard and Cleo: Run it  
You better run that runway, yeah  
You better swing those hips  
You better pout those lips  
You better make them scream and shout  
Run that runway now!

Amber: London, Paris, Tokyo  
New York City, Monaco  
You're the icon they all know  
Fashionista's 'round the globe

Run, run, run the runway  
Walk, walk, walk it your way  
Turn that corner - make 'em stare  
Jealous of those things you wear!

Royal Prep students: Move ya body - move - move ya body  
The party's just gettin' started!  
Move ya body - move - move ya body  
The party's just gettin' started!

Hildegard and Cleo: Run it  
You better run that runway, yeah  
You better swing those hips  
You better pout those lips  
You better make them scream and shout  
Run that runway now!

Amber: You're so keepin' it hot  
On top of all the newest looks  
Paparazzi, take shots from every angle  
On the books, don't you ever stop  
You're working it out, oh-woah-ooh!

Hildegard and Cleo: Run it  
You better run that runway, yeah  
You better swing those hips  
You better pout those lips  
You better make them scream and shout  
Run that runway now! (run it)

Run that runway now (oh yeah)  
Run that runway now (sing oh)  
Run that runway now (oh)  
Run that runway now (now)

Run that runway now (oh yeah)  
Run that runway now (sing oh)  
Run that runway now (oh)  
Run that runway now


	32. A new duet for confidence

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by will. I. Am, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe James and Sofia could sing this song to Desmond as another way to boost his confidence before they save the fairies and face Miss Nettle. I'd also like to thank Niagara14301 for letting me use this song, which was featured in their Red Nose Day story.**

James: Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

Sofia: You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door

James: You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

James and Sofia: Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Sofia: You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

James: You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Sofia: Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

James: Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

James and Sofia: When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Sofia: Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
(Yeah)

James: Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Sofia: Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

James: Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

James and Sofia: Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Sofia: (Be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
(Be a champion)  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

James: (Be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
(Be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

Sofia: (Be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(Be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
(Be a champion)  
You can break rocks

James and Sofia: (Be a champion)  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
(Be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself  
Standing in the hall of fame


	33. A Guys Night sing-along

**STR2D3PO asked about this One Direction song, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for some of our favorite princes to sing this as they think about their favorite princesses, and they could probably sing this during a guys' night in Enchancia Castle.**

Hugo (thinking of Sofia): I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason

Zandar (thinking of Hildegard): If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah

James (thinking of Vivian): All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

Desmond (thinking of Amber): All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

All: Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down

James: I got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason

Hugo: If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)  
The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)  
You taught me how to be someone  
Yeah

Desmond: All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

All: Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me

Zandar: All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

Hugo: All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

All: Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down


	34. A song for a snitchy sister

**Someone wanted Amber to sing this song from Phineas and Ferb, so enjoy your request! I thought she might sing it to herself when she goes to get James in trouble in Her Royal Spyness before she learns he was only feeding some rabbits with extra veggies.**

Amber: I can see the things you doing  
And you think that I'm naive  
But when I get the goods on you  
She'll finally believe

She says it's all just drama  
But every bubble's got to pop  
She's gonna see just what you're doing

And then your finally gonna have to STOP!  
Don't think your gonna win this time  
Cause' you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime  
On you

I'll get ya! yeah! I'll get ya!  
And when I do your gonna be busted!  
BUSTED!  
I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe it when I tell you  
That I finally got the dirt on you

YOU'RE BUSTED! (busted!)  
Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light  
This is how it's gonna be  
When she finds out that I was always right

YOU'RE BUSTED!

There's a new cop on the beat  
And I'm bringing down the heat  
My eyes are wise to all your lies cuz you're not that discreet  
And I don't care what you've heard  
Cuz there's one six letter word  
It's gonna set me free  
(Gonna set me free)  
It starts with a b  
(Starts with a b)  
It goes B-U-S-T-E-D you are BUSTED!

I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe it when I tell you  
That I finally got the dirt on you  
YOU'RE BUSTED!  
(Don't think your gonna win this time)  
Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light  
(Drop a dime on you)  
This is how it's gonna be  
When she finds out that I was always right

YOU'RE BUSTED!


	35. Roland's royal duties

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought that during The Baker King, before Roland made his wish in front of the mirror, Baileywick could sing this with him to tell him that he's got an important role to everyone. And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics.**

Baileywick: Everyone in Enchancia big or small  
Looks forward to whenever you may call  
A visit from Your Highness is an honor, yes, it's true  
All your subjects want so much to be with you!

So embrace your position  
The royal tradition  
Delighting Enchancia with every little thing  
In all of the wonderful duties of the king

You welcome those from all around  
Grant village vendors their shopping ground  
Approve the official Dunwiddie whistles  
Guard the clearings of pointy thistles

Reside over village wedding rites  
Keep an eye on animals who bite  
Listen to the kingdom's random pleas  
And bless any person when they sneeze!

So embrace your position  
The royal tradition  
Delighting Enchancia with every little thing  
In all of the wonderful duties of the king  
In all of the wonderful duties of the king!

You set the limit on rabbit hopping  
Judge the children's belly-flopping  
Consider villagers' complaints  
And always kiss new babies oh-so-gently

Roland: Assign new arrivals to the royal zoo  
Make sure everything is brand new  
It's the least that we can do

Baileywick: Helping the royal dogs when they get fleas

Roland: Actually, that's not fun…even if James does it more than I do!

Baileywick: He does say the fleas tend to spread  
But that said  
So embrace your position

Roland: The royal tradition

Baileywick: Delighting Enchancia with every little thing  
In all of the wonderful

Roland: In all of the wonderful

Both: In all of the wonderful  
Duties of the king!  
In all of the wonderful  
Duties of the king!


	36. Nell and Sabrina's royal introduction

**Someone asked about this song from Camp Rock, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe theblindwriter95's characters Nell and Sabrina might sing this at their debut ball a week after their adoption into the royal family. The royal court would be surprised to see two proper young ladies instead of the village girls they knew in the past as the teenager who climbed trees and her sister. And thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping come up with the backstory for this song.**

Nell: I'm, I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying to be so perfect.

Sabrina: I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,  
And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
And I, I really like you when the moon looks like a toenail.  
And I love you when you say my name.

Nell: If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.

Sabrina: I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well, you asked for it  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing...  
Introducing me!

Nell and Sabrina: Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do.  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da, da.

Sabrina: I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
And I like to use the word 'dude'  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective

Nell: And I, I never really been into cars.  
I like really cool guitars  
And superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeroes on 'em.  
I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...

Sabrina: If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.

Nell: I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well, you asked for it  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Possibly amusing...  
Introducing me!

Nell and Sabrina: Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to,  
So be careful when you ask next time.

Sabrina: So, if you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.

Nell: I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Well, you asked for it  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Hopefully amusing...  
Introducing me!

Nell and Sabrina: Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do.  
Do do do do...  
Introducing me!


	37. A party song for Merroway Cove

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Teen Beach Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun to continue the party in Cool Hand Fluke with a little sing-along for the mer-kids and the royal siblings. Because after all, Sofia and Amber got a chance to sing with them, and I thought it might be nice for James to have a turn as well.**

Oona/Fluke/Shelly/Flip: Hey, Hey, Hey,  
Awww  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey.

Sofia: Everybody's diggin' on the rays of the summer su-un. (su-un)  
Sand and the waves are made for having fu-un. (fu-un)  
Grab your boy, your girl and hold on ti-ight. (ti-ight)  
Hip-Cats, hot dogs, yeah we're so outta si-ight. (si-ight)

Oona/Fluke/Shelly/Flip: Are you ready?  
Ready-freddy?  
Ready-steady?  
Let's go!

Sofia/James/Amber: It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five, keep it alive, and then you drop down low all toes on the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!  
Awwww, Surf's Up!

Amber: There's no doubt about who's number o-one. (o-one)  
'Cause when we boogie, we boogie second to no-one. (no-one)

James: We rock on the beach, and on the waves we ro-oll. (ro-oll)  
Feel it in the beat, in your heart, and in your sou-oul. (sou-oul)

Oona/Fluke/Shelly/Flip: Are you ready?  
Ready-freddy?  
Ready-steady?  
Let's go!

Sofia/James/Amber: It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five, keep it alive, and then you drop down low all toes on the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!

 _[long instrumental]_

Sofia (Spoken): I'm Sofia!

James and Amber: Surf's Up!

 _[short instrumental]_

Everyone: It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five, keep it alive, and then you down low all toes on the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!  
Awwww, Surf's Up!


	38. A song to comfort Candice

**Niagara14301 suggested this High Dive Heart song for Candice, so enjoy your request! In chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, Candice was in the library crying after what Ezekiel said to her, and I thought Dorrie, Lucinda, Amber, Sofia, and Ezekiel's sister Sandra could sing this, as they were right there to comfort her.**

Sandra: I see you crying, crying like you can't take no more.  
I know you're hiding, but I don't know what you're hiding for.  
You're like a diamond shining underneath a billion rocks.

Dorrie: One of a kind but that don't mean that you're all alone.  
Not even trying, damn, I think it's beautiful.  
Been looking for another like you but they're out of stock.

Sandra/Dorrie/Sofia/Lucinda/Amber: Don't quit doing what you doing cuz you're different,  
I know people say that you're a misfit,  
but that's the thing I like about you.

Lucinda: Don't listen to all the craziness that they will spit,  
you know better than to try and fit in,  
but that's the thing I like about you  
(that's the thing I like about you).

Sandra/Dorrie/Sofia/Lucinda/Amber: Don't listen to the lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie,  
lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie, lie lie,  
that's the thing I like about you.

Sofia: You're from the future, a futuristic fantasy.  
That style you're rocking is from another galaxy.  
Everybody's secretly wishing that they could be like you.

Amber: You're like an alien,  
I picked you out of a crowd inside a stadium.  
Ain't nobody else walking to the beat you drum except for me I'm following you!  
Ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh oh!

Sandra/Dorrie/Sofia/Lucinda/Amber: Don't quit doing what you doing cuz you're different,  
I know people say that you're a misfit,  
but that's the thing I like about you.

Sandra: Don't listen to all the craziness that they will spit,  
you know better than to try and fit in,  
but that's the thing I like about you  
(that's the thing I like about you).

Sandra/Dorrie/Sofia/Lucinda/Amber: Don't listen to the lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie,  
lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie, lie lie,  
that's the thing I like about you.

Amber: Stones and sticks and bullets from lips no they never taking us out.  
Stones and sticks and bullets from lips no they never taking us out.

Sandra/Dorrie/Sofia/Lucinda/Amber: Don't quit doing what you doing cuz you're different,  
I know people say that you're a misfit,  
but that's the thing I like about you.

Sofia: Don't listen to all the craziness that they will spit,  
you know better than to try and fit in,  
but that's the thing I like about you  
(that's the thing I like about you).

Sandra: Don't listen to the lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie,  
lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie, lie lie,  
that's the thing I like about you  
(that's the thing I like about you).

Amber: Don't listen to the lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie,  
lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie, lie lie,  
that's the thing I like about you  
(that's the thing I like about you).

Dorrie: Don't listen to the lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie,  
lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie, lie lie,  
that's the thing I like about you.

Lucinda: Don't listen to the lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie,  
lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie, lie lie,  
that's the thing I like about you  
(that's the thing I like about you).

Sandra/Amber/Sofia/Lucinda/Dorrie: Don't listen to the lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie,  
lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie lie, lie lie,  
that's the thing I like about you  
(that's the thing I like about you).


	39. Dorrie helps music return to the castle

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought that to go along with chapter 27 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie, where she is playing a soft piece of music, this could be what Roland, Miranda, and Claire heard her playing.**

Dorrie: Walking my childhood shore  
I miss you so  
Mama my music's yours

I cry 'till the water's blue  
Where whales still sing  
Remember when we sang it too

As a tide goes in, goes out  
I close my eyes and you  
Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here

Mama you'd be so proud  
The way I shine  
Wish that you could see me now  
Oh, great creatures of the sea  
Please hold her voice  
For all of eternity  
And like a siren's lullaby  
I know you always will

Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here  
Ooh  
Always

Return to me  
Return to me  
On waves of ocean melody  
No magic can make you reappear  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here...  
But in the song of the whales  
You are always here  
Always...


	40. Amber turns over a new leaf

**Different people asked about Amber singing this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing it when she's starting to turn over a new leaf when Sofia fixes her dress and she in turn teaches her to waltz.**

Amber: Love  
Was all I desired (I desired, all I desired)  
But all that grew inside me  
Was the darkness I acquired  
When I began to fall  
And I lost the path ahead  
That's when your friendship found me  
And it lifted me instead

Like a phoenix burning bright  
In the sky  
I'll show there's another side to me  
You can't deny  
I may not know what the future holds  
But hear me when I say  
That my past does not define me  
'Cause my past is not today

Ambition  
Is what I believed  
Would be the only way  
To set me free  
But when it disappeared  
And I found myself alone  
That's when you came and got me  
And it felt like I was home

Like a phoenix burning bright  
In the sky  
I'll show there's another side to me  
You can't deny  
I may not know what the future holds  
But hear me when I say  
That my past does not define me  
'Cause my past is not today


	41. Sir Bartelby's song and dance

**Someone wanted Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly to sing this song from How to Train Your Dragon 2, so enjoy your request! I thought that they could do this during the karaoke party at the end of The Secret Love Song, and Sir Finnegan could invite himself and James to join the fun as well.**

Sir Bartelby: I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
with ne'er a fear of drowning.  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
if you will marry me.

No scorching sun, nor freezing cold  
will st—

Sir Finnegan: WILL STOP ME ON MY JOUR—ney. Sorry.

Sir Bartelby: If you will promise me your heart.  
And love...

Aunt Tilly: ...And love me for eternity.  
My dearest one, my darling dear,  
your mighty words astound me.  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
when I feel your arms around me.

Sir Bartelby: But I would bring you rings of gold,  
I'd even sing you poetry! (Aunt Tilly: Oh, would you?)  
And I would keep you from all harm  
if you would stay beside me!

Aunt Tilly: I have no use for rings of gold,  
I care not for your poetry.  
I only want your hand to hold...

Sir Bartelby: I only want you near me!

Both: To love and kiss, to sweetly hold! (Sir Finnegan, as he's also getting into this: Hey!)  
For the dancing and the dreaming! (Sir Finnegan {grabbing James' arm}: Come on, little prince!)  
Through all life's sorrows and delights,  
I'll keep your love inside me!

All: I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
with ne'er a fear of drowning!  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me!

Sir Finnegan: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm still goiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng!  
(James nudges Sir Finnegan's arm:) I'm done.


	42. Sofia and Lani's Akahuna tune

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Winx Club song, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for Lani to sing this with Sofia following her Fire Pearl quest. They might also use this as another song to calm her down, as Lani's mother always sang this to her and it always made her happy.**

Lani: You and me, the tropical breeze  
A drink under the palm tree  
Let's forget about the rest  
Today I'm having fun with my friends  
Let's dive into the ocean  
So good to float and watch the sky  
Now I can feel no gravity  
It really feels like flying

Sofia: When joy is all around  
What more can you ask for  
Paradise is nothing but a smile  
I see it in your eyes  
(Woh-oh who-oh who-oh)  
Some people search the whole world  
For a place like this  
To me it's not that far

Lani and Sofia: The music plays in the jungle  
Haloa echoes the Moon  
Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you  
And if you like to be happy  
Sing it out loud, move your feet  
Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free

Sofia: When you are sad and lonely  
Don't cry, just send an s.o.s.  
I'll come and take you far away  
On my flying carpet  
Full speed above the ocean, now jump  
A splash into the sky  
We'll catch a beam of light and then  
We'll surf over the rainbow

Lani: All of a sudden I wake up  
And realize  
That I haven't moved from here  
And I am still in Paradise  
I don't need anything at all  
But my best friends  
Tonight we're going to a party  
(Arrriba)

Lani and Sofia: The music plays in the jungle  
Haloa echoes the Moon  
Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you  
(Mambochiwambo!)  
And if you like to be happy  
(Yeah Oh!)  
Sing it out loud, move your feet  
Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free  
(Mambochiwambo)

Lani: All of a sudden I wake up  
And realize  
That I haven't moved from here  
And I am still in Paradise  
(Woh-oh who-oh woh-oh)

Sofia: I don't need anything at all  
But my best friends  
Tonight we're going to a party

Lani and Sofia: The music plays in the jungle  
Haloa echoes the Moon  
Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you  
(Mambochiwambo!)  
And if you like to be happy  
Sing it out loud, move your feet  
Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free  
(Mambochimambo!)

And if you like to be happy  
Sing it out loud move your feet  
Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free


	43. Minimus reaches new heights

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe Minimus could sing this to himself as he works up the courage to tell his mother that he really wants to be a stunt flying horse, and he's not the same horse he was.**

Minimus: When life gives you lemons  
You can make lemonade  
But life gave me Sofia here  
And my choice has long been made

No danger will befall me  
I'll do it on my own  
I will keep you by my side  
So I will not be alone

And I'll fly, and I'll fly  
Until the end of the sky  
So I'll be the one who doesn't  
Have to say goodbye

I'll soar the skies forever  
So we won't be apart  
I'll make the best effort for you  
And my dream can finally start

Pegasi who fly so high  
You make the magic in the sky  
I don't want to sabotage you  
But you see, I've got to try

No padding can keep me back now  
I'll keep myself and Sofia safe somehow  
I'm sorry, Mom, this has to be  
For I need my friend and she needs me

I know it's wrong, but what does it matter?  
'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'll change it all, it's only the flyin'  
And nobody's gonna bring me down

I'll keep the sunlight shining free  
And I'll bust the clouds apart  
So you can stay with me

And I'll fly, and I'll fly  
Until the end of the sky  
So I'll be the one who doesn't  
Have to say goodbye

I'll soar the skies forever  
So we won't be apart  
I'll keep the weather warm for you  
And the winter will never start!


	44. A catty sing-along

**I thought that this classic Aristocats tune could be the song that Sandra sang with Sir Peter's cat Soldier following the events of The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, since she promised to sing with him near the end of chapter 2. And for this song, since Candice came over to work on Aleena's spells with her, she could bring her kitten Creamy, and the cats could have a play date in the stables. And as they check on them, the girls could join in their song.**

Soldier: Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat  
Who knows where it's at

Ambre: Tell me!  
Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat  
'Cause everything else is obsolete

Soldier (spoken): Strictly high button shoes!

Ambre: A square with a horn  
Makes you wish you weren't born

Soldier: Every time he plays

Ambre: But with a square in the act  
You can set music back

Soldier: To the caveman days  
Cha cha ba dum bo day

Ambre: I've heard some corny birds  
Who tried to sing

Soldier: But still a cat's the only cat  
Who knows how to swing

Ambre: Who wants to dig a long-haired gig  
Or stuff like that...

Ambre and Soldier: ...When everybody wants to be a cat?  
A square with a horn  
Makes you wish you weren't born  
Every time he plays

Ambre: Oh a rinky tinky tinky

Ambre and Soldier: With a square in the act  
You can set music back  
To the caveman days

Creamy: Oh a rinky tinky tinky

Creamy, Ambre and Soldier: Yes, everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat  
Who knows where it's at

While playin' jazz  
You always has a welcome mat  
'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat

Soldier (spoken): Okay, fellas, let's rock the joint!

Ambre (spoken): Oh, groove it, cats!

(Jazz music)

(Harp begins, thanks to Candice's magic)

Sandra: If you want to turn me on  
Play your horn, don't spare the tone  
And blow a little soul into the tune

Ambre: Let's take it to another key

Soldier: Modulate, and wait for me  
I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon...

Ambre: The other cats will all commence  
Congregatin' on the fence  
Inside the stable's only light

Candice: Where every note is out of sight

(Jazz music begins again)

Soldier, Ambre, and Creamy: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!

Soldier: Hallelujah!

Soldier, Ambre, and Creamy: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!

Soldier: I'm telling you!

Soldier, Ambre, and Creamy: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!

Soldier: Yeah!

Soldier, Ambre, and Creamy: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!

Soldier: Mmmm!

Soldier, Ambre, and Creamy: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!

Soldier: Hallelujah!

Soldier, Ambre, and Creamy: Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat...!


	45. Nell and Sabrina's new family song

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from Madeline: Lost in Paris, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Nell and Sabrina could sing it after their adoption into the royal family and Sofia, James, and Amber could join them. And thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping on some of the lyrics.**

Nell: Arms that warm me when I'm cold  
Lips that smile and never scold

Sabrina: Ears that listen  
Hands that hold

Both: Once more we have a family

James: Homemade chocolate crème soufflés

Amber: Picnics on our holidays

Sofia: Summer beaches, winter sleighs

All three: Once more they have a family

James: (Family) The ones who help you up each time you fall

Amber: (Family) The ones who hang your drawings on the wall

Sofia: (Family) The ones who truly love you most of all

Nell and Sabrina: Once more we have a family

Nell (thinking of memories she and Sabrina had with their parents Lydia and Edward before they were orphans): Words of comfort when I'm scared

Sabrina: Age old stories to be shared

Both: Gifts that show us someone cared  
Once more we have a family

Sofia: (Family) The ones who wipe your tears when you feel small

Amber: (Family) The ones who'll always be there when you call

James: (Family) The ones who truly love you most of all

Nell and Sabrina: Once more we have a family

Amber and James: Family  
They have a family (Family)

Sofia: The ones who truly love you most of all

All three: Love you most of all

Nell and Sabrina: Once more we have a family


	46. Hugo's serenade for Sofia

**Someone wanted Hugo to sing this Bruno Mars song, so enjoy your request! I thought he could sing it to himself as he and Sofia are getting to know each other, and he senses that he has feelings for her, and she probably feels the same way about him. And for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 5 of my story The Secret Love Song.**

Hugo: Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day,

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah


	47. Charlotte ponders her future

**Raven862 asked about this song from Tangled, so enjoy your request! I thought that in honor of the new Sofia episode Beauty is the Beast, Princess Charlotte could sing this to herself as she thinks she's doomed to spend the rest of her life as a beast. Of course, this is before Sofia comes and helps her.**

Charlotte: 7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
Put on my dress and search for my favorite jewelry,  
Do my makeup, my hair, and pace around my room  
Primp again,  
And by then  
It's like 7:45.

And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit, and cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch,  
Maybe sketch,  
Take a climb, sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books if I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair (or fur!)  
Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin', and wonderin', and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?

And then tonight the lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older, the guards might just let me go.


	48. Minimus fights for what's right

**Different people asked about this famous Rachel Platten song, so enjoy your request! I thought Minimus could sing it to himself as he practices stunt flying in Best in Air Show, to prove to himself and his mother that he can do anything he puts his mind to. And for a variation on this classic, see chapter 5 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2.**

Minimus: Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me


	49. Desmond's got a hero in him

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Emily Osment song, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Desmond could sing it as he climbs the rising rose stalk or as he jumps in front of Miss Nettle's bubble attack, since he knows he can be brave when it counts for his friends.**

Desmond: You know I used to hear a voice that said  
Troubles coming better stay in bed  
Then I even tried to run away  
Cause I didn't even know my own strength  
I was shocked, no I couldn't believe  
My world rocked, it was news to me  
When I looked in the mirror today  
I looked back and I heard me say  
I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it!

I got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be!  
Someone to rely on and looks good on TV  
To save the day, is part of the routine  
Out of my way, this is the job for me!  
(Uh huh, it's my job)

I could fly if I just had the cape  
X-ray vision would be cool one day  
Meet the power, come on feel the rush  
You better look out for my 1-2 punch, hey!

Now I got my own boots to fill  
New identity, what a thrill  
Break it down, gonna right the wrongs  
In my mind I can hear my theme song

Feel it, try it, know I can't deny it

There's a hero in me, it's all I wanna be!  
Someone to rely on and looks good on TV (yeah!)  
Save the day, it's part of my routine

Out of the way, this is a job for me

I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it  
Feel it, try it, no I can't deny it  
In control is so good to go!

I figured it out and now it's time to let you know

The hero in me, is all I wanna be! (all I wanna be)  
Someone to rely on and looks good on TV (yeaaa)  
To save the day, is part of the routine  
Out of my way, this is the job for me!  
I got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be!  
Someone to rely on and looks good on TV  
To save the day, is part of the routine  
Out of my way, this is the job for me!

There's a hero in me yeah  
There's a hero in me-e  
oh, oh, oh, whoa, whoa


	50. Should Cedric be trusted?

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Jungle Book, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun to show Cedric in a less than stellar light as he tries a new way to get Sofia's amulet.**

 **Setting: Cedric takes Sofia to his workshop to teach her a new spell, but he's really hypnotizing her into giving him the amulet.**

Cedric: Trust in me, just in me  
Shut your eyes and trust in me (spoken as he sees Sofia sleepwalking around the tower: Hold still, please.)  
You can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around

Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses  
Will cease to resist (spoken as he sees his windows rattle: You're snoring. {To himself: And does it hurt when you snore like that?})

Sofia: Sorry…

Cedric: Trust in me, just in me  
Shut your eyes and trust in me

 **Cedric is close to taking the amulet off, when a knock is heard at the door and Sofia abruptly comes out of the trance.**

 **Well, I don't know about putting trust in Cedric, but you can trust in me to bring you the next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together tomorrow! I'm still taking requests and writing them down, so keep an eye out for more songs from Enchancia!**


End file.
